theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad Of A Mother And Her Only Son
My sixteenth fanfiction. Enjoy! One night in Lori and Leni's room, the siblings were talking. "So", Lori said, "how are we going to spend our first day of summer vacation?" "I was thinking the mall", Lola said. "Yeah", Leni said, "I totes need a new dress." Lincoln was upset at his sisters' decisions. "Come on", Lincoln said, "we never get to go where I want to go!" "Where did you want to go", Lola asked, "Dairyland?" "No", Lincoln said, "of course not." As he talked, he crumpled up a brochure for Dairyland. "Then where", Lori asked. "Hole In One-derland", Lincoln said, "that place is girly, right?" "Lincoln", Lori said, "admit it, you're defeated." "Fine, be that way", Lincoln said, "I'll spend my day without you." Lincoln stormed out of the room. "All in favor of the mall", Lori asked. All the sisters raised their hands. "Meeting adjourned", Lori said. Lincoln went in his room, pulled out his cell phone, and called Ronnie Anne. "Hey Ronnie", Lincoln said, "wanna go out on a date tomorrow?" "I'm goanna have to take a rain check", Ronnie Anne said, "I have to go to Mexico because my great aunt Elena is sick." "Oh, okay", Lincoln said, "maybe next time." Lincoln hung up, went downstairs, plopped down on the couch, and turned to the audience. "I feel like all the women are against me", Lincoln said. Rita, who was washing dishes, walked over to Lincoln. "I'm not against you", Rita said, "what's wrong?" "Me and my sisters were voting for where to go tomorrow, and they all voted for the mall", Lincoln said, "we never get to go where I want." "Well, there's more of them than you", Rita said, "but maybe I can take you somewhere." "Really", Lincoln asked. "Yeah", Rita said, "it's not Dairyland, but I'm sure it'll be just as good." "Well", Lincoln said, "anything's an improvement from that evil shopping mall." "Okay", Rita said, "now how's some pudding?" "Sure", Lincoln said. Lincoln ate some pudding at the kid's table and turned to the audience. "It's not what I was hoping to do tomorrow, but it's better than having to go to the mall", Lincoln said. The next morning, the girls got up and went downstairs. "I'll get the keys to the van, and we'll go", Lori said. Lori looked in a drawer for the keys to Vanzilla, but couldn't find them. "They're gone", Lori said, "there's no time to look for them, we'll just have to walk." "Right", Leni said, "but we'll have to hurry if we want to beat the crowd." They left the house, when Rita snuck up to Lincoln's room and knocked on his door, startling him. "I don't have any money", Lincoln said, "I swear it!" Rita came in. "It's me, your mom", Rita said. "Oh, hey mom", Lincoln said. "Ready to go", Rita asked. "You know it", Lincoln said. Lincoln got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and was ready. "Come on", Rita said, "I'll drive." "But didn't the girls take the van to the mall", Lincoln asked. "I'm their mother", Rita said, "I decide who uses the van for what." Lincoln gave Rita a look. "Alright, I hid the keys", Rita said. Rita held her nose and pulled the keys out of the trash can where Lily's dirty diapers go. "Nice hiding spot", Lincoln said, "that's the last place they'd look." Lincoln and Rita got in Vanzilla and Rita started the engine. "You ready", Rita asked. "You bet", Lincoln said. They later drove up at a Mexican restaurant. "Here we are for lunch", Rita said, "Señor Ruidoso's Mexican Cuisine." "Wow", Lincoln said, "I've been itching to eat here." They sat down inside and the waiter came in. "What can I get for you two", the waiter asked. "I'll take the chicken fajitas", Rita said. "And I'll take a mushroom quesadilla", Lincoln said. Later, the waiter gave them their food, and they ate. "This is good", Lincoln said, "we should bring dad and the girls here sometime." "Yeah", Rita said. Lincoln then turned to the audience. "So far so good", Lincoln said, "I wonder what's next." Later, they arrived at a movie theater. "You're gonna love this", Rita said, "we're going to see this movie about a pet mouse who gets thrown down his own toilet by a sewer rat." "Sounds good", Lincoln said, "let's do this!" After the movie, Lincoln and Rita walked out. "That was the best movie about rats ever", Lincoln said. "Yeah", Rita said, "my favorite part was when we saw the female rat's family." "My favorite part was when the toad was defeated", Lincoln said. They got into Vanzilla and drove away. "What's next", Lincoln asked. "I thought we'd go to that new fast food restaurant near the middle school", Rita said, "I hear they make pretty good dipped cones." Rita pulled up to the drive-thru and the worker looked out. "Two dipped cones, please", Rita said. The worker handed them two cones of vanilla ice cream dipped in chocolate, and they drove away. "These are good", Lincoln said. "Yep", Rita said, "they sure are." "Thanks for the day out, mom", Lincoln said, "I had fun." "No problem", Rita said, "now let's go home." When they got home, they went inside and saw the girls standing in front of them with guilty looks. "Hey girls", Lincoln said, "how was your mall day?" "It was okay", Lori said. Lincoln and Rita noticed that Lori sounded upset. "What's wrong, girls", Rita asked. "We've been feeling guilty for not going with Lincoln's suggestion", Luna said. "We spent the whole day at the mall, and the more we thought about Lincoln not being with us, the more we felt guilty, until we decided to come home", Lola said. "We're sorry, Linky", Leni said, "we've been selfish for a long time." "It's okay", Lincoln said, "I forgive you." The girls felt better. "You know, what, we'll make it up to you", Lori said, "tomorrow, anywhere you want to go." Lincoln was exited. "Yes", Lincoln said, "I can finally do what I've been held back from doing for countless years!" The next day, Lincoln and his sisters went to Dairyland, and ate pizza at Gus' Games And Grubs, and while he was eating his pizza, Lincoln turned to the audience. "This is much better than that nightmare about brothers", Lincoln said. The End Trivia * Inspiration for this fanfiction comes from how I think it's unfair that Lincoln was outvoted in "One of the Boys". * The movie Lincoln and Rita watched was Dreamworks' Flushed Away. ** Coincidentally, one of the characters in said film has the same name as Rita. * This fanfiction currently holds the title for the longest fanfiction title. Category:Episodes